Inconnus
by Stein
Summary: Dos extraños vuelven a encontrarse siendo ya muy conocidos en lo que les lleva al placer KxT


Nada de reclamos o algo parecido, no es mi culpa, Aline-chan lo pidió además es su regalote de cumpleaños :) FELICIDADES mi niña!! Ojala te guste T-T Si alguien tiene reclamos que sea para ella XD… Y también dedicado a mi niña Rush que anda por algún lugar o esta molesta conmigo.

PD. Intento fallido de lemon como es mi costumbre.

**Inconnus**

_**By. Rya Reil Miyu**_

Una hermosa recepción, uno de los más lujosos hoteles del Japón perteneciente a la familia Ootori era el privilegiado de unir y presentar a los jóvenes herederos siendo la verdadera intención de crea compromisos maritales entre las mejores familias.

-Les presento a mi hijo, entrara en Ouran la próxima semana.

- Sou Tamaki

-Ootori Kyoya

Como si fuesen perfectos extraños sus miradas reflejaban algo que sus padres no veían, o que no querían ver, era una especie de prueba el hacer aquel papel. Sin duda alguna estaban sorprendidos pero más allá estaban deseosos, el placer con verse despertaba en ellos una increíble fuerza poniendo a prueba su resistencia.

-Kyoya, dale la bienvenida a nuestro país, encárgate de que pase buenos momentos.

-Por supuesto –una sonrisa divertida paso desapercibida para los mayores que se retiraban lejos de sus respectivos hijos que haciendo cuenta del lugar en el que estaban se apartaron de aquel centro.

-Y dime… Sou, como has encontrado tu estancia en Japón.

-Bastante entretenida, pero dime Tamaki, Kyoya.

-Tamaki, es un nombre delicioso.

-No más deseoso que decir el tuyo. Este edificio pertenece a tu familia ¿cierto?

-Si¿Quieres que te enseñe las instalaciones de este lugar?

-Sería un enorme placer

Compartían aquella idea, aquellos pensamientos y sentimientos, a pesar de no tener más que un par de semanas conociéndose parecía como si encajaran a la perfección el uno con otro.

Le llevo al ultimo piso para que admirase la belleza del paisaje, aquella ciudad magnifica con las luces encendidas parecía crear un escenario donde las estrellas sobre sus cabezas esperaban a las jóvenes durmientes bajo sus pies deseosas de unirse creando un magnifico brillo intenso.

-Es hermoso.

-Mmm

-¿Eh¿Que pasa?

-Nada, vamos.

Aquel hotel lujoso abierto para el hijo del dueño ignoraba la entrada de ambos jóvenes a una habitación vacía, el rubio se acerco a la ventana maravillado aún por la vista.

-Necesito adentrarme en tu cuerpo y hacerte sentir cuanto me necesitas.-sus brazos rodearon la cintura del albino cuerpo que se estremeció al sentir aquel calor contra su oreja que estaba fría por el clima, sin esperar se volteo enfrentando la intensa mirada fría que solo él podía llamar calida.

-Te necesito tanto como tu a mi.

-Entonces la puerta debe estar bien cerrada.

-No me molestaría si nos viesen.

-Pero a los intendentes si.

-Jajaja no sería muy conveniente que nos encontrarán en una situación embarazosa si nos acabamos de conocer.

-Los hijos de dos de las familias más importantes e influyentes del Japón.

-Sería un buen escándalo.

-Valdría la pena.

-Tanto como lo valió ir aquel lugar ese día.

-Siendo una obligación ir.

-A fuerza de casi amenaza hablarte.

-Perderme en el brillo de tu mirada.

-Gritar por tus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo.

-Extasiarme bebiendo de tus labios.

-Embriagándome con tu aroma

Se besaron sin ser consientes de quien había iniciado el beso, poco les importaba puesto que solo anhelaban sentirse, pegando sus cuerpos como si quisiesen atravesar la barrera de piel que los separaba con aquellas incomodas ropas y les impedía sentirse aún más.

La mesa fue la primera en resentir el peso de ambos con aquellos movimientos rápidos se estrellaban contra ella, parecía como si las ropas no estuvieran, seguían frotándose duramente sin dejar ni un solo instante de acariciarse los labios y el paladar con la lengua.

El moreno jalo al rubio deteniéndose ambos en algún lugar de la habitación como si bailasen una melodía. Las pálidas manos se posaron en los glúteos del menor pegando sus caderas y empujándolo hasta chocar con uno de los muebles cayendo ambos uno sobre el otro.

El rubio lujuriosamente bailaba sobre las caderas del otro despertando en ambos sus miembros, sus manos se apoyaban en el sillón mientras las del moreno viajaban por sobre la espalda del chico, sus labios tenía la firme tarea de quitar aquellos botones que estorbaban junto con la camisa impidiéndole el paso a su vista que anhelaba grabar lo que su lengua quería hacer al igual que los labios y dientes querían marcar sobre esa pálida piel que incitaba a ser destrozada pero aquel cuerpo ya poseía unas marcas por lo que el Ootori debía encargarse de que no desapareciesen.

Besaba su cuello como si fuera un vampiro alimentándose de la sangre de una hermosa presa a la cual quería hacer eterna, mordió al sentir la mano del chico sobre su miembro acariciándolo con fuerza, masturbándolo firmemente.

Abrazó su espalda chupando las tetillas con algo de dificultad al sentir cada vez más húmeda su entrepierna, ambos sonidos mezclados hacían una melodía excitante y sin poder aguantar mucho más el mitad francés beso fieramente al japonés bajándole los pantalones mezclándose con los suyos en algún lugar del suelo cuando el moreno le ayudo a la tarea.

Se situó nuevamente sobre el moreno sintiendo ambos un sofocante calor al sentirse sin las estorbosas ropas; Las blancas piernas dobladas aprisionaban a las más morenas llevando los largos dedos a adentrarse en su cuerpo el rubio gimió placenteramente.

Sus dedos preparaban causando estremecimientos en el más alto al tocar el punto que le hacía volverse loco, no obstante no le dejaría llegar al orgasmo solo con eso.

Agarrando en su saco el preservativo que había sacado de su pantalón previniendo lo que sucedería, lo coloco sobre su erección levantando un poco al albino guiando ambos la penetración aferrándose más el uno al otro.

Se movía de arriba abajo circularmente estimulando él mismo el punto donde tocaba el endurecido miembro de quién le volvió loco con solo una de sus frías e intensas miradas.

-Kyoya no dejes de besarme.

-Muévete más rápido Tamaki –le agarro de la cadera moviéndose más rápido cuando el rubio se levanto guiándole al alfombrado piso.

Las blancas piernas se doblaban y estiraban creando una buena sensación a la penetración; Sus caderas se golpeaban salvajemente mezclándose el golpeteo con los gemidos imposibles de acallar, sus resbalosos cuerpos dejarían una marca en la alfombra así como en el sillón, pero eso no les importaba así como no les importo aquellos excitantes momentos en los baños del lugar en donde se conocieron yéndose a una de las cabañas de alguno de ambos.

El orgasmo apareció en el rubio manchando en gran parte el moreno cuerpo y algo en la roja base en donde estaban apoyados, unos instantes después apareció en el joven Ootori que siguió dando unas pocas embestidas después de llenar el interior de su "desconocida" compañía.

Quito el preservativo dejándolo en una de sus manos para que no manchara aun mas el lugar, se sentó admirando el perfecto cuerpo a su lado.

-Esta vista es aún más hermosa.

-Opino lo mismo.

-Ahora necesitamos una ducha.

-Mm sugieres que lo hagamos juntos.

-Leíste a la perfección mi mente.

-Pero Kyoya…

-¿Que pasa?

-Si no te haz acostado con nadie antes que de mi e igual yo ¿Por qué tenemos que seguir usando el preservativo? Quiero sentirte completamente, no quiero sentir esa cosa.

-¿Confías plenamente en mi?

-Puedo leerte como libro abierto y he de suponer que pensamos igual.

-Entonces ya no los necesitamos más –tirándolo por ahí beso a su acompañante siendo igualmente correspondido –vamos a la ducha. Aún nos quedan muchas horas antes de que nuestros padres reclamen por nuestra presencia.

-Entonces aprovechemos.

_**Owari**_

No quedo excelente, no quedo súper bien, no me encanto pero me gusto, algo. En fin, de nuevo TANJOUBI OMEDETOU ALINE-CHAN 


End file.
